Spectrum
by silver sniper of night
Summary: A relationship seen through the light through a crystal. Every ray different, yet everyone beautiful. Royai.
1. Red

**A/N: This wasn't the Royai I was going to post, but considering I'm moving back up to uni in a few days, I'm going to do this in the mean time. My newest full length fic will be posted once "The Mission" has been completed. **

**Those readers who have read my fic "Synaesthesia" will know about my issues with colour. This sort of stems from there. **

**Disclaimer: I no way is FMA mine. **

* * *

**First Ray-Red**

He knew the phrase "seeing red" as well as any other person. But he wasn't one to fall for it. Anger was an emotion that could be channelled, could be controlled. To see red was to lose once senses, to act irrationally.

To see red was to make a mistake, be blinded, let impulse over come rationality. Human kind may still be corrupted beings, but they had evolved enough to exercise restraint upon themselves. In the military, one could not afford to make such a great mistake as to do this.

The red emotion could be channelled into his flames, into his drive, into his being. As it coursed through his blood, he visualised exactly what he would achieve, how he would make sure his changes would really benefit the people. Yes, his anger at society, the military even the world could be channelled. He never really "saw red."

But there was one exception.

He could see red when they looked at her, their eyes undressing her, caressing her, touching her. He saw red when their callous barbs caused her eyes to narrow in distaste. He saw red at their inability to sense, to _know _that she was off limits. His Lieutenant was not an object for any man to covet. She belonged to no one. His anger would speed through his being, his eyes clouded with the rage and blood, the fire more real than the alchemy he used. Those who had been under fire from his red gaze had never felt so petrified. They would not even allow their eyes to flicker in her direction from then on. It was exceptionally clear.

Roy Mustang was an extremely dangerous person when he saw red.

Especially in regards to Riza Hawkeye.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. **

**I'm breaking all of my rules with this collection, as I know how long it's going to be and pretty much the content of each chapter. Damn it. **


	2. Orange

**Second Ray-Orange**

The clock ticked. It was one of three sounds in the room, an odd comfort to him. He turned the page of his book, the second and occasional sound. Roy turned his head slowly, not wanting to disturb the woman beside him and looked at the clock, grimacing when he saw the time.

_Here we go again_ he thought to himself. He rolled over on his side and looked at Riza's sleeping form, her gently breathing the final and most wonderful sound in the room.

"Riza... Riza its two o'clock." He whispered, before leaning down and kissing her gently. Riza's eyes fluttered open and she sent him a heart warming smile. That is until he got of the bed and walked over to the night stand. Her eyes widened.

"No." She stated, her voice hoarse. Roy ignored her, and continued with his task.

"No." She repeated, attempting to make her voice stronger than before, but only succeed in creating a weak sound. Roy sighed and turned around, a bottle and a spoon in his hand. She eyed them suspiciously. Roy sighed heavily.

"Riza, I don't understand how you can look an enemy in the eyes and not even flinch yet you cower in the face of medicine." Riza grimaced at his comparison. But it was difficult to explain it. Medicine was fine but this stuff...was _orange. _Every time the liquid glooped on to the spoon, bile rose in her throat at the offensive colour. Orange was just wrong. It was the colour of vomit, of juice with too much stickiness, of warped Sundays that turned your stomach. She could taste headaches and dizziness, a sweetness that was artificial and nauseous. Orange was the colour of burnt sunrises that felt wrong, of clashing illness and regurgitated niceness. It was a lying colour. But how on earth was she supposed to explain that?

"I just don't like it." she muttered, turning away as Roy poured the dose out of her.

"Open." He instructed. Riza whipped her head around and glared at him menacingly, making him shrink back. He was treating her like a five year old.

"Please." He appended, giving her a sweet look that made her anger ebb slightly. She complied and Roy smirked, slipping the spoon into her mouth. All at once the orangeness hit. She gagged once, keeping her mouth firmly shut, not wanting to spit the stuff out all over Roy. Her stomach retched, filled with manipulative orange, clashing orange, headache causing, vomit inducing, fake, sickly, overly sweet...

Her mind stopped working as Roy kissed her. Riza swallowed abruptly as she felt his tongue trace the outline of her lips. The medicine gone, she parted them, sighing in pleasure as the kiss deepened. After a few moments, Roy pulled away, leaving her breathless. He sat down and pulled her against him and looked down at her.

"See? Wasn't that bad." He stated teasingly.

**A/N: Is it just me who could never take orange medicine as a child? Thus I always had the pink calpol. Pink is healing. Lol. **

**Please review. **


	3. Yellow

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Oh, and '-'soni13'-'you are almost right. But there will be nine chapters in this collection. Lol. **

**I really should be reading John Locks treaties of government(don't ask- I'm not a politics or a philosophy student, so I don't know why I have to). This is what happens when I get the internet back. Teehee. **

* * *

**Third Ray-Yellow**

Yellow is an anomaly. It is bright, a sickening colour, blinding and generally avoided. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant colour; nothing particularly wrong is ever associated with it. It just stood out far too much. Only the most daring ever wore yellow outfits, those who wanted to stand out or just didn't care of others opinions. If you worse yellow, it could never escape someone's notice.

Was that why he couldn't stop thinking about her hair?

Blondes were frequent among many of the girls that he had been acquainted with, but it was rare for one to actually be naturally blonde. Not that there was anything wrong with dying your hair blonde, but they were simply box colours, summed up by a label on the bottle. His Lieutenant's hair was naturally a wonderful colour, the tones changing seasonally between honey and ash blonde. Truly beautiful.

Roy sighed as he watched Riza move over to the cabinet by the window. A ray of sunlight spilled into the office, causing her hair to shine in the morning light, casting golden reflections across the room.

Roy was pretty sure he had a new favourite colour.

* * *

**A/N: There is nothing wrong with dying your hair blonde, as half of mine is and I will, eventually make the whole of it blonde. It's just a challenge as my hair is bright red right now. **

**Anyway, Please Review. **


	4. Green

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It is much appreciated! **

**Fourth Ray-Green**

Major Mustang shivered in the freezing night air. It seemed so ironic that a place so damn hot in the day was so bitterly cold come nightfall. He pulled his coat tighter around his body and glanced fearfully at the cadet who was lying a small distance away. She had been lying in that same position for exactly four hours and thirty seven minutes. And all she had done was stare. He was getting worried. He didn't want to know what had happened in the part of the city that she had been stationed in. All he did know was that cadet Hawkeye had returned in an almost zombie like state, curled up on her side and just stared blankly for... four hours and thirty nine minutes.

"I don't remember green." Roy turned his head back around as her strained voice cut through the desert air. He moved ever so slightly towards her, in case she was going to break. He didn't think it was likely, considering she had survived this long, but sometimes only one thing is needed to trigger it all.

"I don't remember green." Riza repeated, staring off in to horizon. "All I see is dusty, yellowing buildings. The sand that covers our sin, the burning orange of the sun. The crimson blood as it spills on the sand, drying to that brownish colour that almost..._blends_. This stupid beige clock, my dark gun, black bullets..." She trailed off, her entire body shaking as she buried her head into the cursed sand. Roy moved forward towards her, placing a smooth hand over her trembling fist. She calmed slightly at his cool touch, but continued to quake. Roy inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Green is cold, like the first frost. It's a winter colour, but always flourishes in spring. I know you remember, it's just hard to recall. Green is fresh and pleasing, the colour of the grass in September, just after the rain. You told me once you could smell green." Riza laughed hollowly, the sound muffled by the sand.

"Yes, when you fell down the hill and got covered in grass stains." Roy frowned.

"I did not fall, you pushed me." He stated indignantly.

"Only because you burnt my skirt when you were supposedly practicing alchemy."

"Well I had to get you to talk to me somehow." Riza raised her head slowly, staring at him. Roy smiled half heartedly at her. She attempted to smile in return, but it didn't work. Her face just grimaced in pain. Roy sighed and gently turned her hand over, knotting their fingers together. Riza watched his actions, simply staring at their hands. After a few moments past, she lay back on the sand, her face now turned in his direction.

"Remind me." She stated simply. Roy nodded and continued to speak of all the things that war had tried to take from them, all of the colour it had erased, until finally, they both fell asleep, hand in hand.

**A/N: Slightly...lame in my opinion. I was a bit stuck for green. **

**Please Review. **


	5. Blue

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far! **

**This is slightly random, but I was sitting here thinking of what I could do for this colour when I remembered the one thing that I hate that is blue. Oh, and the spelling mistakes are here for a purpose. **

* * *

**Fifth Ray-Blue**

This was not how she had envisioned the evening ending. In fact, this was not how she could ever imagine an evening ending. As she turned the corner of the street, she wished for the hundred time since leaving the bar that she had brought her car.

"Riiizza, I don't feel so great." Roy whined, leaning heavily against her. Riza gnashed her teeth together, praying that he didn't collapse in the gutter. She would be sorely tempted to leave him there.

"Roy, we are nearly there, just hold on a little longer." She said loudly. In response, her commanding officer gagged, causing her to back away in fear of being vomited on. However, Roy smirked charmingly at her, wobbling back to her grasp.

"I'm good, I'm good Riza. But I will tell you something you should think about knowing." He remarked as she half dragged him towards her apartment.

"And what would that be Roy?" She asked, knowing it would be better to humour him ten tell him to be quiet.

"Never ever drink that blue stuff. It's very very bad." He stated sternly. Riza rolled her eyes.

"I am more than aware that drinking absinth is not a good idea. There is a reason you can only buy it in certain places. Drinking something that is eighty percent alcohol is not something I plan on doing." She replied scathingly.

"But that not the reason. You shouldn't drink it cos it's blue!" Riza couldn't help it. She stopped and stared at Roy in confusion.

"What?" she asked. Roy staggered slightly, but frowned.

"It's blue. What drink is blue? I'll tell you what, its evil drinks. Those high sugar fake things are bright blue, and they always meant to be raspberry. You ever seen a blue raspberry? Nopers, you not, because it's not real. Blue is calm and contented, it's not rushed, it just is. You can't drink blue because to make it blue it has to be not real. That's why that got rid of the blue smartie, even though it was the best tasting one, because it was artificial. And that absinth was blue. So there you go. Never drink blue." He finished, smiling at her proudly. Riza shook her head and chuckled to herself as she continued to lead him towards her apartment. He really was an idiot at times. But then again, he was her idiot.

* * *

**A/N Blue absinth is evil. If you've never drunk it, just trust me on that. **

**Please Review. **


	6. Indigo

**A/N: Since we are talking about colour here...I FINALLY GOT MY HAIR DYED!! Four and a half hours in the hairdressers...but I sort of created this while I was in there lol. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

* * *

**Sixth ray-Indigo**

It was beautiful. Insanely so. Riza had no idea why it was so captivating, so wonderful, enchanting even. She continued to stare, her eyes unable to move from the sight before her. She reached out and cautiously placed the pad of her finger upon the velvet softness. It felt the same as any other of its species. Yet it seemed like magic. She wanted it, the wondrous colour. Shades of red, or blue flicked to mind, but mixed and contained themselves in perfect indigo. Neither one dominated, they simply complimented one another, and together created something that was just as beautiful. No, it was far more so. The indigo was far more rare, special and appealing. It should be forbidden, she thought wryly, for red and blue to combine to make such a stunning colour. But then again, something so alluring and gorgeous should be fought for, aimed for.

"It's only a flower." Roy stated nervously. Riza averted her gaze to the man who was standing in her doorway. She smiled as she realised what she had been thinking. She took the flower form his out stretched hand.

"Yes." She whispered, her gaze focused on her commanding officer, "It's only a flower."

* * *

**A/N: It's really strange writing this while watching "sailor stars". Well, watching, quoting lines, singing the theme tune and turning up the volume EXTREMELY high...**

**Maybe I should write pretty soldier sailor moon fics lol. **

**Anyway, please review **


	7. Violet

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this collection so far. Its significance is important to me, although this is one of my least popular pieces. **

* * *

**Seventh Ray-Violet**

Thursday dawned maliciously, haunting his line of sight as he donned the uniform slowly. There was something about this day that singed his veins and tormented his senses. Everything that could ever go wrong always seemed to happen on a Thursday. Its dark purple essence saturated all the workings of the universe, causing him to feel melancholy at precisely the same point every week. There was no explanation for it. Perhaps it was simply the longing for the weekend that made it so distasteful. Maybe it was the fact that he recalled the first time he severely butchered an alchemy experiment was on a Thursday afternoon. Or it could have something to do with how she could never stay over on a Wednesday evening, thus leaving him waking cold and alone to face the violet clutches of this day. It was a dreary colour, one of dull repetition and trepidation. It lacked the enchantment and amazement of violet, leaving one with a sense of the forgotten. A mourning colour. He sighed, straightening his military jacket. There was no use putting it off anymore. It was time to face the day.

* * *

**A/N: My synaesthetic tendancies have always made me see Thursday as a dark purple. I always hated Thursdays as a child, yet colours such as lilac and indigo facinate me. Seriously, I can't take my lilac pen to class, I just stare at it because it's... well, lilac! This is why it's hard to explain Synaesthesia. At times it's the most wonderous thing in the world. Yet at times, it is the most annoying condition to have. And don't get me started on how the rest of my senses muck up. Okay, sorry, enough. **

**Two more chapters to go. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	8. Black

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. **

**This is slightly inspired by a conversation I had recently with MoonStarDutchess. **

* * *

**Eighth Ray-Black **

Death was not black. She had worn black only twice in her life when a person died, and once she was barely old enough to remember it. If anything, death was royal blue, the same blue that she donned each day. The murdered in a military uniform, the dress uniform worn too frequently at the deaths of friends and comrades.

Black was the colour of solace. In the black of the night she could wrap herself in the darkness and block out the things she hated. She could escape the strange rituals and odd words her father mumbled when she covered herself in the black blanket that had once been her mothers. The black worn coat she had had since she was sixteen was the warmest she had ever owned.

There was nothing to be afraid of with black. It was what it was without a shadow of a doubt. Of course it could be blemished with other shades, especially those that were false and luminous.

Riza Hawkeye was not scared of black. It was the colours that scared her.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is probably really depressing, but after current events in my life, I really can't shift that. Sorry everyone. The last chapter is coming soon. **

**Please Review**


	9. White

**A/N: My love to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, and have reviewed throughout this collection. It has been a pleasure to write. **

* * *

**Final Ray- White**

White was the colour of broken warm icicles that shocked and comforted.

White was the colour of a Saturday evening in midst of a warm summer.

White was colour of the flower she placed on the grave of a mother she barely new.

White was the colour of the gloves he made to refine his art.

White was the colour of emptiness they felt as the murderers took over their souls.

White was the colour of the walls in her room that stayed bare and plain but hopeful.

White was the colour of all he could see when he locked himself away from the world.

White was the colour of the dress she wore on the day she remembered true happiness.

White was the colour of the front door of the house that he bought and would spend the rest of his days paying for, but he could not care less.

And white was the colour of the crib in the nursery, waiting for its new owner.

* * *

**A/N And now I will attempt to continue with my other Royai... I know, I am a terrible procrastinator! **

**Let me know what you think with a final review!**


End file.
